The invention relates to apparatus and methods for sports training. In particular, a trajectory detection, analysis and feedback system is provided for analyzing the trajectory of an object launched by a human and providing feedback information regarding the trajectory to the human.
There are many different games of skill played by human for recreational and competitive purposes. In many of these games of skill, such as basketball, soccer, golf, football, baseball, softball, tennis, volleyball, racket ball, water-polo, lacrosse, bowling, shot-put, bowling and javelin, an object is thrown, kicked or struck to launch the object along a trajectory. Often a player's success at the game is contingent upon their skill and consistency at controlling the trajectory of the object used in the game. For instance, a basketball player's success is contingent upon the ability to consistently shoot a basketball into a hoop under a variety of conditions. Thus, a basketball is launched along trajectory by the player with the objective of the trajectory terminating within an area defined by the hoop.
Whether the game is played recreationally or professionally, players generally desire to improve their skills to increase their success at the game. There are many approaches that the player may take to improve their performance. These approaches include reading books, watching videotapes, receiving lessons/coaching, practicing and utilizing training devices.
Many different types of training devices have been developed for different types of sports that are geared toward improving a player's skill. One drawback of these devices is that typically they are applied in a manner that departs from the actual play of the sport. The departure from normal playing conditions can limit the effectiveness of the device. For instance, training devices can be used that are attached to a player to help them develop a prescribed trajectory control skill. However, these training devices are not used in the actual play of the game and can be a distraction to the player employing the device. Thus, the player may find any training benefits from using the device are outweighed by the intrusiveness of the device.
As another example, the training devices can require that objects or equipment not normally used in the play of the game be used, such as a, special club that is used to improve a player's golf swing or a tee for holding a baseball that is used to improve a baseball swing. Thus, the player may get proficient at using the special equipment and yet not perform well when they are required to use actual equipment in actual playing conditions. As another example, training devices have been developed that must be used in an environment such as a special room, that is significantly different from the environment where the game is played. Training under these simulated conditions may not translate to performance improvement in actual playing conditions. Further, the devices used in a special environment, are usually difficult to set-up and require another person, besides the player, to operate the device.
Another drawback of current training devices is that the player is not provided any feedback that they can use to evaluate their performance or the feedback can be quite detached from the training experience. When a player receives a lesson or coaching, another person watches their performance and can provide immediate feedback that is valuable to the player. With current training devices, the player uses the device and then later can attempt to judge their performance based upon whether they perceive an improvement in their actual play of the game. However, when the player is using the device improperly or training in a less than optimal manner, the devices do not provide any objective feedback that the player can use to evaluate their performance.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide training devices and methods that allow the player to improve their trajectory skills for games requiring such skills where the training devices are 1) non-intrusive, 2) operable in an environment that approximates actual playing conditions, 3) simple to set-up and to operate and 4) provide immediate and objective feedback to the user of the device.